Qui a une idée? oui oui c'est ca le titre
by Lulu et Cathou
Summary: Histoire folle le choixpeau n'arrive pas a faire sont choix alors il faut trouvez une solution...Fic débile attention!


Cathou et Luna Unicorn : Coucou à nos lecteurs chéris!!!  
  
Cathou : Voilà! Nous vous présentons NOTRE première fic! *dit ça avec un gros sourire au visage*  
  
Luna : Hum.*Notre* première fic? TA première fic! Je suis justement en train d'écrire ma première fic, donc celle-ci ne sera pas ma première fic.(pas rapport mais allez voir ma fic... le titre l'Ange Déchu allez voir je veut votre avis)  
  
Cathou : Ouais.hum.bon. C'est quand même la première fic qu'on écrit ensemble, toutes les deux! Hein, Lulu? Hein?  
  
Luna : Bon, ok. On va dire que t'as raison.  
  
Cathou : Au risque de plonger encore plus nos lecteurs chéris dans le pays des rêves, voilà quelques infos importantes à retenir! *sourire de guide touristique*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Titre :  
  
Auteures : Euh.Vous le savez déjà, si vous avez lu nos conneries juste en haut.Bon, alors, vous le savez pas! Cathou et Luna Unicorn  
  
Rating :  
  
Catégorie :  
  
Base : Les 4 premiers tomes de Harry Potter (Ben oui, NOUS, on sait pas lire en anglais suffisamment bien pour se taper le cinquième tome dans la langue de Shakespeare, donc il faut qu'on attende jusqu'au 3 décembre 2003! Ah, la vie est si cruelle.!)  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient (même si Lulu aimerait bien avoir *son* Drakichounet à elle toute seule.et Cathou, son Seyichou), SAUF notre super Sekmet Angel.  
  
Luna : Hey, pourquoi tu n'as pas mis d'astérix à Sevichou, et t'en as mis à Drakinouchet???  
  
Cathou : Ben.Parce que.parce que.*cherche une excuse valable*.¤((((!!!!! Éclair de génie!!!!!))))¤ Parce que Drakichounet est spécial!!!  
  
Luna : Ah oki.Cool!!!  
  
-Fin de la parenthèse- (Enfin!)  
  
Tout appartient à la génialisme (Hum.Pas sûre que ça existe, ce mot-là!) J.K. Rowling, qui est maintenant, nous vous le rappelons, plus riche que la reine d'Angleterre! (Cathou : C'est vrai! Je l'ai lu dans le journal! Tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'est pas grave!)  
  
blablabla.Nous ne retirons aucun argent (Ça serait le comble!) ni aucun profit en écrivant cette fic, bref, nous sommes innocentes jusqu'à preuve du contraire!   
  
Note : Le concept de cette fic, c'est-à-dire de poser un problème, puis de proposer la solution de chacun des personnages à cet obstacle à chaque chapitre, vient de la fic ''Comment faire descendre un elfe d'un arbre'' de la section ''Lord of the Rings''. L'auteure de cette fic est Serafina (anciennement connue sous le pseudonyme de miss_padfoot), qui a d'ailleurs déjà écrit plusieurs fics sur HP.  
  
Cette fic est vraiment trop drôle (c'est sa première fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, et on trouve ça très bien réussi et surtout très drôle). Allez lire si ça vous tente de rire un bon coup, c'est trop crampant! Si vous voulez, voilà le lien :  
  
Si ça ne marche pas (Ah lala.La technologie!), allez dans la section ''Lord of the Rings'' de fanfiction.net, et remplacez ce qui est dans la boîte ''Char : All'' pour ''Char : Legolas B.'' et vous allez la trouver! (Difficile de la trouver avec ''Find'', le titre est trop long.)  
  
Note #2 : Les pensées débiles des deux auteures sont insérées entre crochets [ ].  
  
Voilà! On commence *enfin* cette fic!  
  
[Attention nous voulons vous avisez que cette fic contient des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve, des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve,  
  
des tonnes de niaiseries et ça ça énerve nos lecteurs]  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
Mise en situation  
  
C'était encore une fois depuis heuuuu plusieurs siècles, l'heure de la cérémonie de répartition.  
  
Voici donc voici le temps du fameux discourt de notre cher Dumbo (alias Albus Dumbledore)  
  
- Cher élève et étudiant, vous voici réuni pour une nouvelle cérémonie de répétition...heu je veux dire de répartition. Mais avant de commencez accueillons tous notre nouvelle élève qui rentrera tout de suite en 5ee année, Sekhmet Angel, elle est transférer de l'école de Saint-Cricket de Val des mouches. [NDA : Vous comprendrez bientôt ne vous inquiéter pas] Donc s'il vous plaît veuillez procéder cher McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall s'approcha de Sekhmet, qui c'était approcher pendant le discours de Dumbo, et lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
Une petite voix s'éleva dans la tête de Sekhmet(la voix du choixpeau bien sur.)  
  
Hum un choix difficile...Je crois que je vais t'envoyer à Gryffondor, mais Serpentard aussi serait un endroit pour toi...hum Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor.  
  
Il s'interrompit un instant par manque de souffle. Depuis quand les chapeaux respirent aucune idée mais c'est comme ça donc...  
  
- Aurais-tu un 25 cent?  
  
Sekhmet sortit un 25 cent de sa poche (depuis quand on utilise des 25 cent canadiens en Angleterre?) et le lança manque de chance il tomba en équilibre sur bord, mis pile et mis face.  
  
Bon ben retournons à la vieille méthode. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Gryffondor.  
  
Les pensés du choixpeau fut interrompu par une voix sensuelle qui disait :  
  
« Avez-vous fait votre choix au grand choixpeau »  
  
La voix venait de notre beau professeur de potions préférer Severus Rogue (Sevichou pour les intime)  
  
[NDA (Lulu) Cathou a bave! Cathou a bave!]  
  
- Heu oui j'ai fait mon choix... (Un peut plus fort) Ce sera...Gryffondor!!!  
  
Applaudissement venant de la table des Gryffondor. Sekhmet ce levait pour ce rendre à sa table quand...Le choipeaux cria :  
  
« ET SERPENTARD »  
  
[NDA Notre moment préférer]  
  
Silence...  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz,  
  
Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket, Cricket,  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzz.  
  
TAP TAP  
  
Bruit venant de la tapet hawaïenne rose fluo de Sevi.  
  
Et là vint une arriver innatendut...NOTRE ChEr Lordy Voldy en personne!!! Il entra dans la salle en criant :  
  
- Me voilà de retour pour vous jouez un...Oups dsl je me suis mélangez dans mes fiche...Ha voilà je l'ai trouver.  
  
Il ressortit de la salle pour revenir mais en criant cette fois :  
  
- SURPRISE!!! Coucou c'est moi! - Ha vous tombez bien cher Voldemort! Dit notre cher dumbo en expliquiant la situation a notre cher Voldy.  
  
- J'ai la solution a votre problème! Envoyez la à Serpentard!  
  
- J'aurais plutôt opté pour Gryffondor.  
  
- Serpentard j'ai dit! (dit avec la voix d'un enfant crapicieux de 4 ans qui a pas la sucette qu'il veut)  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Gryffondor!  
  
- Serpentard!  
  
- Bon alors tirons pile ou face.  
  
Il sortit de sa poche une pièce de monnaie et la lança, mais seulement elle tomba de nouveau sur le côté.  
  
- Qui a trafiquez la pièce de monnaie!!!  
  
Sifflement du coté du choixpeau...  
  
Il s'ensuivit un combat sanglant.Qui fut interrompu par le fou rire de Rogue 1 heure plus tard. Il était mort de rire devant Voldy en boxer à c?ur et Dumbo en caleçon à poids verts. Il était en pleine partit de srtip poker et ils arrivaient en final seulement...c'est un match nul (je ne sais pas si sa peut arriver en poker mais bon)  
  
Dumbo rappela les élèves qui à la vu de leur directeur et de leur pire ennemies en boxer c'était enfuit dans le hall.  
  
- Alors qui a gagnez le match, demanda 2 voix en c?ur...Les voix de Fred et George Weasley bien sur!  
  
- Match nul, dommage... Qui a une idée???  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Voilà notre première fic écrit ensemble...Comment vous trouvez? Sourtout reviewer ça prend à peine quelques secondes même si c'est pour dire que c'est complètement nul et très très très stupide. On voudrait tout de même vous avisez que nos idées sont venues en pleine nuit à 4 heures du matin pour être précise (pas de pensé croche svp) Alors svp donnez votre avis pour qu'on puisse répondre à vos reviews. 


End file.
